Se nos muere el amor
by Lore-chan
Summary: Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta cuanto Songfic tenía en mi archivo personal...ahora llego nuevamente con R. Arjona y un a historia, creoq ue triste....con una pareja que debió ser siempre esa pareja.


Se nos muere el amor  
  
By: Lore-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
Se nos muere el amor, tiene fiebre de frío  
  
Se nos cayo de la cama  
  
Cuando lo empujo el hastío.  
  
  
  
Ya nada está funcionando, ya nada sirve para que salvemos todo lo nuestro, la verdad es que el amor se esfumó, tan rápido como vino, el mismo se marchó. Dejándonos aquí, solos, desamparados, sin saber si terminar todo esto o esperar a que el amor vuelva.  
  
No sabemos si amarnos u odiarnos, si terminar o aguardar tiempo, lo que sí tenemos claro, es que nuestro amor, al parecer no era eterno, no era para siempre; el amor entre ambos está muriendo.  
  
No sabemos si de golpe o poco a poco, pero lo que sí es que despertamos un día y ninguno dijo nada, los dos, caminamos como desconocidos por casa….  
  
  
  
Y esta enfermo de muerte  
  
El mismo que era tan fuerte  
  
Tiene anemia de besos, tiene cáncer de olvido  
  
Y por si fuera poco, tiene ganas de morir.  
  
  
  
Nos miramos y aquella chispa que hacía latir con fuerza mi corazón y el tuyo, ya no está. Es casi imposible el esperar alguna esperanza, el amor se está yendo por nuestras manos, resbalando y perdiéndose por ahí.  
  
Ya no somos los de antes, ahora no podemos ignorarnos, no podemos tomar nuestras pertenencias abrir la puerta y decir: " Adiós, nos vemos por la tarde para conversar de algo sin importancia".  
  
Trato cada día de amarte y no puedo, quizás tu también lo intentas y tu corazón se niega a abrirle paso a una sentimiento que salió porque quiso.  
  
  
  
Se nos muere el amor  
  
Se nos mueren las ganas, las vemos agonizar  
  
Convulsionando entre las sabanas  
  
Y no existe un vino tinto  
  
Que nos reviva el instinto  
  
  
  
Que nadie diga que no intentamos arreglar, salvarlo, porque lo hicimos hasta decir basta. Caminamos como si no nos conociéramos.  
  
Llegamos a casa y tú ni yo existimos, el lugar está ahogado; nos dice, nos grita….acaben con esto y nosotros haciendo, como siempre, caso omiso… respondemos irónicos: "¿De qué hablas?, nosotros nos amamos".  
  
Claro que sí, nos amamos, pero ya no.  
  
  
  
Se nos muere la magia, la pasión, la locura  
  
Ay amor traicionero  
  
Viniste pa' jorobarnos  
  
Yo sobrevivía sin ella  
  
Y ella era feliz sin mi.  
  
  
  
Estamos sufriendo, el no decir nada a toda esta incómoda situación, nos afecta. Todo en ambos se murió, todo en ambos se esfumó, ya no está, ya no existe.  
  
Ambos sabemos que queremos salir por esa puerta, pero no es tan fácil, eso también lo sabemos, hicimos mucho daño con nuestro romance y el dejarlo hasta aquí….sería como haber dejado pasar a llevar a aquellos que nos odiaron en algún momento.  
  
  
  
Nos odian, como ahora…nosotros, nos odiamos a ambos.  
  
  
  
Ay amor con el tiempo te nos has oxidado  
  
Ay amor susceptible, ay amor delicado  
  
Ay amor no te mueras  
  
O muérete de un trancazo  
  
Que no hay peor agonía  
  
Que la que es de paso en paso  
  
  
  
Antes nos llamábamos cada dos minutos para saber dónde y cómo estábamos, ahora ni siquiera hablamos, ni siquiera nos despedimos, ni saludamos.  
  
Lo nuestro está muerto y enterrado, tan profundamente enterrado que ya nadie podrá sacarlo, nunca. Porque nosotros lo quisimos así.  
  
  
  
  
  
Se nos muere el amor, se le acabo la ternura  
  
Y a la libertad la convertimos en dictadura  
  
Se contagio de costumbre  
  
Le falto fuego a la lumbre  
  
  
  
  
  
No faltó nada, ni sobró algo. Quedamos como en el principio, sólo que sin amor…  
  
Quedamos uno frente al otro, pero sin mirarnos; ambos recostados en la misma cama y sin ganas de tocarnos; tan cerca uno del otro y nos rehusamos a un beso, a un abrazo.  
  
Lo mejor es acabar con todo y a pesar de cuanto daño hicimos con lo nuestro, decirles que ellos ganaron, que no nos amábamos en realidad, que tan sólo fue un amor falso.  
  
  
  
Se nos mueren los sueños, los versos, los besos  
  
Ay amor implacable, yo ya no se que prefiero  
  
Que me odie de corazón o que me ame sin amor  
  
  
  
-Me voy a ir mañana por la tarde…  
  
Lo dijiste despacio durante la cena, los desayunos, almuerzos y cenas no obligaban a vernos las caras.  
  
-¿A dónde? – indagué.  
  
-A un departamento que arrendé cerca de Kyoto.  
  
-Kyoto es bello…  
  
-Lo sé, ¿tú……. te quedarás?  
  
-No lo sé, tal vez venda todo y compre algo por ahí.  
  
-Hiroshima es una ciudad donde las casas y apartamentos son baratos…  
  
Apartaste en seguida tus ojos de los míos, ¿a qué se debía esa acotación tuya?  
  
  
  
Si todo era tan bello  
  
Dime amor que nos pasa  
  
Hoy ya no somos ni amigos  
  
No cabemos en casa  
  
Hay amor tan ingrato  
  
Quítame solo una duda  
  
Si eres tu el que te mueres….o….  
  
Mi teléfono celular sonó cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, ella se había ido hace algunos minutos atrás.  
  
-¿Aló?  
  
-Hola Jyou…  
  
-Ah!, eres tú Mimi, ¿pasa algo?  
  
-Llamo a Sora a su teléfono y no contesta, ¿sabes en dónde puedo encontrarla?  
  
-No, ella se marchó hace algunos minutos y no dejó ni dirección ni número.  
  
-¿Ustedes se separaron?  
  
-El separarse es una palabra muy grande, Mimi, tan sólo terminamos un romance que no nos hacía bien.  
  
-Trataré de contactar a casa de su madre, lamento todo.  
  
-Nuestro amor, moría a cada día…no hay nada que lamentar, lo peor hubiera sido seguir con algo que no existía.  
  
-Creo que…tienes razón, adiós Jyou.  
  
-Adiós.  
  
…O soy yo el que te mato…  
  
  
  
-Fin-  
  
  
  
Segundo Songfic que escribo en un día…empecé con el "Y si fuera ella" a las 18.00 de la tarde y termino con este a las 23.30, si tuviera más tiempo trataría de terminar "Me enseñaste", También con Ricardo Arjona y "Te conozco" con Ricardo Arjona (¿Se nota que me gusta el cantante?) ….pero la inspiración se ha ido y las palabras también, además la letra de la canción 'Te conozco', no la tengo, si alguien me la pudiera facilitar para poder terminar la historia estaría tan feliz, ¿alguien se molestaría en dármela?, si pueden háganlo a:  
  
Lorena_chan90@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Los personajes de Digimon pertenecen a la Toei. La historia es Mía. 


End file.
